My Girl
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Emma is the shy, average looking geeky girl out of her group of friends. Having been secretly in love with her best friend Regina Mills since they were fourteen, she desperately tries to get the brunette to notice her. Taking a friend up on their offer of a make up in hopes of being noticed. Along the way both girls realize maybe they were after the 'wrong girl'
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Emma is the shy, average looking geeky girl out of her group of friends. Having been secretly in love with her best friend Regina Mills since they were fourteen, she desperately tries to get the brunette to notice her. When her half sister Elsa, swoops in and steals 'her girl' she takes the brunette's sister up on her offer to help make Regina jealous. Along the way they learn that maybe they were both after the wrong girls.

 **TW: There will be WickedSwan, FrozenQueen, SwanQueen and WickedFrozen moments.**

 **Brief mentions of recreational drugs , such as Marijuana.**

 **Brief lemons.**

 **May or May not be GP.**

Family Tree (Because I have made some adjustments to suit my liking):

 _ **Ingrid Midas-Hayes: Age 42.**_

 _ **Mother to Elsa Hayes and Emma Swan.**_

 _ **Married to Phoebus Hayes**_

 _ **Occupation: Owner of Midas Diamonds.**_

 _ **Phoebus Hayes: Age 43**_

 _ **Father to Elsa Hayes, step father to Emma Swan**_

 _ **Occupation: CEO of Midas Diamonds**_

 _ **Eugene Swan: 39**_

 _ **Father to Emma Swan.**_

 _ **Occupation: Singer and Owner of Ryders Entertainment Inc.**_

 _ **Elsa Hayes: Age 20**_

 _ **Half sister to Emma Swan**_

 _ **Emma Swan-17**_

 _ **Half sister to Mallory**_

 _ **Zelena Gold: 19**_

 _ **Half sister to Regina and Neal**_

 _ **Daughter to Cora Mills and Rupert Gold**_

 _ **Regina Mills:18**_

 _ **Half sister to Zelena**_

 _ **Daughter to Cora Mills and Henry Mills**_

 _ **Neal Gold:21**_

 _ **Son to Rupert Gold and some other broad whose name I forgot**_

 _ **Brother to Zelena**_

 _ **Ruby:18**_

 _ **same info as the show**_

 _ **Graham: 19**_

 _ **same info as the show**_

Basic Info:

Eugene lives in New York, and Skype with Emma whenever he is not in his home in Boston. He dated her mother briefly during her separation. When she reconciled with her estranged husband, they agreed to coparent after some arguments. Zelena lives with her mother, and is a paralegal at her moms firm. Gold is the Mayor, etc. There will be a crazy Jefferson popping in and out occasionally.

Welp, if you are still interest onto the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Rock , Paper, Scissors.**

 **My Girl**

The same way Siera Mist is not a suitable substitute for Sprite, and Pepsi for Coke. Emma Swan was in no way shape for form a substitute for her sister Elsa Midas. Either you wanted one or the other, but never both. The chipper blonde was only older than her by thirty four months, not even a full three years. Despite the close age gape, they never got on. This could be contributed to the fact that Elsa always took what Emma wanted. If she showed even the slightest inclination towards someone or something, there the platinum blonde was, swinging her fawk locks (as if anybody believed that was all her real hair) , and a smug smile to boot.

This may have been why the seventeen year old was gripping the neck of a Virgil's Root Beer, debating on whether or not she actually had the arm strength to chuck it at her older sister whom was currently sucking faces with HER girl. Regina Mills was completely off limits! But did her sister ever care? No!

"You know, if your grip tightens any further, you'll end up with glass embedded in your palm?" The husky voice of a tipsy redhead chuckled, and Emma scrunched up her nose at Zelena's booze stained breath.

"Sss'Okay" Emma lisped, a problem she had spent the last eight years trying to fix.

"You seem just a bit jelly, wish it was you swapping spit with my dear little sister?" The jest contained just the right amount of sting, alluding to how bitter the older girl was.

"Don't you have ss-omewheress to besss firecrotch?" Emma glared at the side of Zelena's face, but the girl was looking at the duo going at it.

"Never figured my sister was the type to go double dipping in the pot. Hmm, you're better off without her, the whining twat has dreadful bedhair and morning breath." Zelena pouted slightly, looking at her drink before polishing it off.

"Why aren't you drinking anything, Emmie?" The sideways grin was directed towards her, and Emma stopped for a moment before answering.

"Doessss it bothersss you? You were with Elsssahh for two yearssss." Emma questioned, before she began doing her tongue exercises. She could feel the redhead watching her ,but ignored it because these generally helped with the lisp. The damn thing was only noticeable when she was upset.

"I suppose so. It probably bothers me a lot less than seeing Regina with your sister. Always after something you can't have, Emmie? Such an overlooked flower..." Zelena mused, watching Emma clench her jaw tightly.

"Shut. Up." Emma spoke slowly, the warning carrying a weight that she was sure Zelena is would ignore.

"That a girl. You're getting better with the talking thing. Maybe that's why Regina never paid you any mind. You get around her and you can barely speak. Or it could be the way you hide behind those glasses and your hair. The way you conceal yourself with clothes two sizes to big." Zelena rambled, her tongue loose to liquid courage.

"Or maybe she just doesn't like Siera Mist. Who wants a Siera Mist when you can have a Sprite?" Emma clicked her tongue against her teeth several times , her S's coming out clipped.

"You could very well be the Sprite to her 7-up. You have a natural beauty about you, without the airhead persona that people fall for hook line and sinker. Your sister can be a bitch, one that you tire of easily. My sister will soon learn. " Zelena half heartedly shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." Emma shrugged causing Zelena to just look at her. The blonde hair was hanging in front of her face and down her back touching the waistband of her oversized jeans. They were men's, most likely stolen from her brother when he had out grown them. The sweater was hanging oddly over her shoulders almost as if she was drowning in it. And her glasses were older, and held together by pieces of tape.

"Let's play a game, Emmie." Zelena spoke as the idea was taking form in her head.

"W-what kind of a game?" Emma bit her bottom lip nervously, and despite the outwardly haggard appearance of the blonde, Zelena had to tamp down her arousal at the movement. She always had a thing for lip biting, paired along with the image of Emma in just her underclothes from when she had accidentally barged into the bathroom on her, she could feel her jeans tighten.

"A very simple game of rock paper scissors." Zelena offered another one shoulder shrug, feigning innocence

'Okayy...what are we playing for?" Emma's interest was peaked, she had been bored since being dragged to this party.

"If I win, you have to let me give you a complete make over. The works. I want to help you get the girl, and to teach your sister a bit of a lesson in ethics." Zelena let the rest of the information hang in the air.

"A make over? I think I look fine. And I know you Leanie. There's something your holding back." Emma crossed her arms, watching a smug smile play on pink painted lips.

"Nobody should ever underestimate you , dear. You and I, we shall pretend to go out!" Zelena clapped.

"Y-you want to go out...with me?" Emma stuttered

"Pre-tend , dear. Do follow along." Zelena rolled her icy blue eyes.

"Pretend, right of course." Emma nodded her head.

"So what do I get if I win?" Emma questioned, causing Zelena to lean back and ponder this.

"Well I suppose , anything you want." Zelena replied lamely, as if she hadn't thought of anything.

"Okay. I'm game. Get ready to meet defeat!" Emma grinned

"Hopefully it isn't your feet, lord know those boots want to run away on their own. They will be the first thing to go, once I have my way." Zelena smirked

"On three?" Emma asked, as they both got into position.

"One..." Zelena balled her fist up, and cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Two..." Emma countered with her own fist

"Three!" They both shouted before throwing out their hands.

 **AN: So this is based off of several things. A song(obviously) a movie ( The princess diaries and a bit of Miss Congeniality for the makeover part etc) and a fic I read on here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: All out in the open**

 **My Girl**

 _ **Poof**_

A harsh gust of air was forcefully blown in her eye, and despite the warning from Dr. Zuckerburg she still flinched harshly. Her chin was placed onto a cold metal rest, as he began taking her measurements. Her murmured curses against the cackling redhead went ignored, as the older of the two tried to get Emma an appointment with her hair stylist.

"Awe come on Linda, can't you do it? For me?" Zelena playfully pouted as she sweet talked the woman on the phone. Whatever the brunette said on the other line caused Zelena to blush before she cleared her throat.

"That sounds a bit naughty, hmm?" Zelena smirked

"So you'll do it? Excellent!" The fiery teen was bouncing up and down on her toes at the good news. She bid her old friend goodbye before turning to Emma with a lopsided smile.

"Soooo Emmie, I was able to get Glinda to squeeze you into a spot in a couple of hours. She's going to work her magic on that birds nest you call hair. But before that, we are going to head over to Benny's to pick up the things I had him set aside for you." The mischievous smirk that was sent her way, had Emma nervous.

"You are going to milk this for all its worth, hmm?" Emma raised an eyebrow after Dr. Zuckerburg freed her from her confines.

"Of course dear. It's not everyday you take and ugly duckling and turn them into a swan." Zelena jested, watching a hurt look pass the younger teens face before she schooled herself.

"Jussshh, becaussse I'm not Elsaahh, doessent mean I'm ugly." Emma lisped, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear before turning away from the ginger.

"I-I didn't mean to imply-...It was just a metaphor. You know I don't think of you as ugly, Emma." Zelena tried to amend her statement, but the younger teen wouldn't meet her eye. Dr. Zuckerburg cleared his throat awkwardly, turning the attention to himself.

"From what I can tell, you don't need to wear your glasses 24/7. I would advise wearing them for reading, as to not strain yourself. It's up to your discretion. It says on your file you wanted to get two pairs of contacts?" He questioned receiving a nod from the sullen blonde.

"And a pair of glasses. Black square frames, nothing round or oval. Nothing too big or small. Think more Alex Cabbot and less Harry Potter." Zelena added in, watching the blonde's head snap up to her.

"You sssaid-" Emma started

"I have to keep my lady happy, Emmie. Especially when I stick my foot in my mouth." Zelena shrugged, before tapping away at her phone loudly with her acrylic nails. Emma knew that was the closest she was going to get to an apology and she allowed a small smile to play on her lips for a moment.

"You have a good one here. It took me several years of marriage to get that one right." Dr. Zuckerburg snorted.

"I have my moments of clarity." Zelena walked over the her 'girlfriend' before running her hand through her ponytail.

"Well I should have everything ready around 4:30 pm if you are able to come back and pick them up today." Dr. Zuckerburg ripped off a slip before trying to hand it to Emma, but Zelena snatched it away.

"4:30? But that's over six hours!" Zelena looked positively distraught at the news.

"Yes, I am well aware. It's going to take time for the specifications. It would have taken longer had you not called last week and made sure we had the contacts on hand already." He remarked

"Last week? But that would mean you planned this..." Emma scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Planned really isn't the word I would use..." Zelena chuckled nervously, in the same way her father did after he had done something particularly slimy.

"You set me up?!" Emma jabbed her finger into the taller girls chest as she shot up from her chair.

"Again, not the choice of words that I would use. I mean we did play for this fair and square. Rock, paper , scissors." Zelena reminded her, taking two slight steps back.

"But you did, didn't you? Huh CarrotTop?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest as she pursed her lips.

"I plead the fifth. Any questions can be directed towards my lawyer." Zelena murmured, her eyes bouncing towards the exit and the bemused blonde.

"Yes, dear. Lets go ask your mother if what you did was legal. I'm sure she will be ecstatic to know about the underage drinking you get up to." Emma raised her eyebrow in a challenge.

"Regardless of how I went about everything. You were sober enough to accept the deal, and you were sober enough to lose it to. Now you have to honor it Emmalyn!" Zelena spoke snappishly, watching Emma's face fall.

"Whatever." Emma murmured before turning on her heel and fleeing from the room.

"You both are like watching a really bad Netflix movie." The doctor chuckled, before following Emma out. Zelena huffed before jogging to catch up with the girl. Grabbing Emma by the arm on the side walk, she forcefully pulled the girl to her.

"Look, you can be pissed all you want right now. But you will not turn your back or walk away from me. You have a problem, we talk it out." Zelena voiced her frustrations.

"Fuck that Zee. So you can lie to me about everything but I can't walk away? Do remember this isn't real. You don't really want me, so lets stop acting like a jealous girlfriend, hmm?" Emma scoffed, pulling her arm away.

"It may not be real, but we both are going to act like it is. Especially since I'm putting forth the time and energy for it. You want my sister , yes? Then do as I say. You want honesty? Fine I lied to you. I've had this set up for months, to help you come out of your shell and finally stop chasing after Regina like some love sick puppy. I just didn't expect Elsa to go after my little sister, especially after all we have been through. I didn't think she would stoop so low, so I modified my plan. If she can have my little sister, than I can have hers!" Zelena hissed out, running a hand through her hair, watching Emma for a reaction.

"You still love her, don't you?" Emma swallowed harshly as she waited on her answer.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Emma. Those things, are things I showed yours sister. I thought she loved me too, but she is nothing but a manipulative bitch. So let's just say I'm a bit tart, trying to get even." Zelena replied vaguely.

"You deserve better than someone like her." Emma scuffed her boot on the sidewalk.

"I could very well say the same about you. But we can't help who we fall for." Zelena shrugged

"Is that everything? Everything is out in the open now?" Emma asked

"Yes that was pretty much everything. I knew the rock paper scissors was going to be a sure thing because you always pick rock. You are just so stubborn." Zelena grinned softly, watching Emma mirror the smile.

"Well if we are going to do this. Let's get it done. But I reserve the right to veto anything too slutty, Lena." Emma stated.

"Deal." Zelena flashed a full teeth grin, glad that the tension between the two had cleared.

"Now let's go get you something that actually fits, so you can stop stealing your brothers clothes." Zelena linked their pinkies together before making a move to walk forward.

"I- It makes me feel closer to him, you know? He's gone, he isn't here anymore to play referee between me and Elsa anymore." Emma murmured.

"He's gone for now. He's going to come back. He only has sixteen more months until his tour is complete." Zelena reminded her, watching Emma nod.

"Okay, let's get this over with Ginger Snap." Emma joked, straightening her spine.

 **AN: Emma will NOT be the one with the G!P. I thought it would be polite to let you all know that right now, so if you wanted to stop reading then thats fine. If your sticking with it, see ya in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Picked and Groomed**

 **My Girl**

 _ ***Pluck***_

Tears welled up in her eyes, as the stylist plucked the hair from her brows into a perfect arch. She squeezed Zelena's hand tightly for the fourth time when the pain became too much, before Glinda determined her eyebrows to be finished.

"Okay Doll, now lets try to work out this mess. Take it out of the ponytail, I'm going to run to the back real quick and grab some stuff to tame the beast." Glinda crinkled her nose before practically skipping off, while Zelena whipped away the blonde's tears that spilled over.

"They look nice, the redness will go away in a day or two." Zelena offered her a small smile.

"That shit hurt." Emma grumbled with a pout, and for some reason Zelena found herself wishing she could kiss it away. Frowning in confusion, she looked away briefly.

"You'll get used to it by the third time or so. I get mine threaded, and trust me that hurts a million times worse. It wouldn't have been so bad with you had you ever gotten them touched up before." Zelena drawled before sitting back.

"I really can't believe you're spending all this money like this. Your dad is going to be pissed, I saw that bill at Benny's." Emma shot her a wary look.

"My dad is the least of our concerns. Speaking of dad's, have you spoken to yours recently?" The redhead flipped the conversation over.

"He's been busy with tour and stuff. Last I spoke with him he was negotiating a contract with the Voice

. You know he doesn't like it when I stutter, but I can't seem to help it around him." Emma looked down at her fresh french manicure, as she exhaled shakily.

"The Voice? How crazy would it be if you got on and he pushed the button for you, without him knowing it was you?!" Zelena exclaimed watching Emma flush.

"I-I couldn't, I would never- I can't sing." Emma stammered

"Puh-Leaze! I've heard you before Emmie. You totally got the juice!" Zelena refuted , watching Emma blush again.

"Okay, I've got it! You can follow me over here, we're going to wash and condition it before we start to style. How much are we taking off of it?" Glinda questioned in a bored tone. She was only doing this as a favor for Zelena, since the redhead had helped her fix a major disaster at her party last weekend.

"At least six inches, and then add layers." Zelena answered.

"Six inches?" Emma looked at her pseudo girlfriend.

"You know if we take off eight, it can be donated." Glinda smirked.

"Yeah Emmie, it's for the children who've lost their hair. Have a heart." Zelena jested.

"Just don't make it too short." Emma furrowed her eyebrows, as she spoke lowly. The process of someone else washing and conditioning her hair was relaxing and despite Glinda's closed off attitude towards her, she didn't pull her hair when she combed it through as she blow dried it.

"I'm going to need you to stand up while I cut it." Glinda interrupted her musing as she finished tying off the ponytail.

"Emma, your hair is touching your ass! Have you ever gotten it cut?" Zelena exclaimed

"Um yeah, last year Elsa cut off chunks of it while I was asleep. I had to get it evened out." Emma shrugged as she was handed the ponytail to loo at.

"So we're doing layers, anything else?" Glinda questioned, running her hand through Emma's silky locks.

"Try to do a face frame." Zelena commented, her heart was hammering as she read the text from the oldest Midas girl.

 _ **-who knew all this time I was tasting the forbidden fruit of the wrong apple? ;)-Elsa**_

-What in the entire fuck is that supposed to mean?- Lena

 _ **-Maybe I finally found the one to settle down with, the right Mills. Your sister is def a catch- Elsa**_

 _ **-**_ The fact that you knew how Emma felt about her, and you still did what you did is deplorable.- Lena

 _ **-She'll get over it. Regina is worth more than my reject sister who can barely function.- Elsa**_

Zelena audibly gasped as she read the last text message, but quickly covered it up when Glinda scoffed.

"What, you don't like it?" Glinda looked offended, but Zelena wasn't paying her any mind as she looked at Emma's hair. It fell to the middle of her back, and was styled in a mermaid water fall braid. Her natural highlights popped, in the zig-zag pattern.

"You look beautiful..." Zelena said in awe

"Yeah, I suppose it only took almost a thousand dollars and several hours." Emma chuckled self deprecatingly, watching Zelena frown deeply

"Don't say shit like that! Of course you were beautiful before, now your just highlighting your natural beauty while treating yourself. Everyone should give themselves a makeover at least once a year, Ems." Zelena refuted .

"If you say so." Emma murmured, unconvinced.

"I do! Now lets go pick up your glasses from Dr. Zuckerburg." Zelena said after she handed Glinda two crisp one hundred dollar bills. She grabbed Emma's hand before leading her out of the salon.

"So, how's your dad?" Zelena asked to pass the time. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a pink tongue dart out to moisten her lips, and she fought the urge to groan.

"Last I heard he was trying to negotiate a contract with the Voice. Apparently they are trying to low ball the great Flynn Rider." Emma remarked sarcastically.

"Where did he even get that name from? It has no correlation to Eugene Swan." Zelena chuckled , hearing Emma huff.

"I have no idea, I bet he just thought it was cool and went for it. Who knows. You know he doesn't like talking to me. He hates the fact that I stutter but I can't help he makes me feel so-so nervous. I don't know if nervous is the right word, but what I do know is that he only does the bare minimum of what a father should. Do you know he asked me if I still listen to Pink? I mean who still listens to Pink? She hasn't had anything recent in the past four years that has been good. I mean like come on, if she just switched over to RnB she could take it all over!" Emma rambled.

"Darling, you just said a mouthful without a hitch. Maybe if you just practice some breathing it might be easier to talk to him? Everyone knows how much he loves you, you're all he talks about." Zelena commented

"Whatever. Are you coming to mine for dinner? My mom has been asking about you." Emma asked softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked to the redhead with eager eyes.

"I-..." Zelena's first instinct was to refuse but somehow she found she couldn't say no to those big hazel eyes.

"Y-yes... on one condition. You come to my place first and we get you ready, so that way when everyone sees you its a shock." Zelena forced a smirk, knowing she was going to have to seat down and eat dinner with her ex's family.

"You and your father, with your deals..." Emma scoffed, but the smile playing on the corner of her lips let Zelena know she didn't mean it maliciously.

"So do we have a deal?" Zelena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow

"I believe we do, Ms. Mills Gold." Emma replied cheekily.

AN: So I decided to change directions a bit, hopefully you'll like it regardless but next chapter we see Regina, Elsa and the parents 0.0

see you there


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: My Girl

Emma sat down on Zelena's bed as her eyes roamed the room. She had never been in here before, despite the fact that she was over the Mill's house almost as much as her own. The queen size canopy poster bed was the focal point of the room. It was a soft cream upholstered piece of furniture that matched the wide dresser style vanity and the circle chair in the corner by the window. The carpets and the bedding was a soft sage, something that didn't surprise her given the older girls infinity for any shade of green.

"Just let me grab the outfit I want you to wear tonight. You can walk in heels correct?" Zelena looked over her shoulder and received a slight nod.

"Just don't make them killer heels." Emma called out before laying back onto the bed. Zelena grumbled something else before going into her en suite bathroom and coming back out.

"I can get use to the view." She joked crawling over onto the bed before plopping down. She could see the slightly rosy dust grace Emma's cheeks before she took mercy on her and tossed her the dress.

"Why are there holes in it?" Emma crinkled her nose up, causing Zelena to chuckle.

"They're slits darling. Just peaks of flesh near your ribs. Its by far one of the most eye catching while also being concealing, dresses we bought today. You can wear those black pumps by the door." Zelena gestured to the Red Bottoms box.

"What do you think is going to happen at this dinner? My mom is probably going to shit herself when she sees me." Emma mused.

"Hopefully everyone will. I can't wait to see my dear little sisters face when we get there." The redhead smirked at the thought.

"So what's the story? How'd we get together?" Emma questioned, standing up before she began to strip of her clothes. Zelena had seen her in her undergarments several times before today, so she didn't see the purpose of going into the bathroom. She missed the way Zelena's cheeks flushed as she shifted slightly.

"Well, we can keep it close to the truth. We both met up at Ruby's party, and conversed from there. We realized we both had many many things in common and we are taking it one day at a time." Zelena smiled smugly at being able to think on the fly.

"Okay...Zip me up?" Emma turned to allow the redhead access to the zipper. Zelena swallowed harshly before slowly walking over to her. Making sure her hands didn't linger to long, she slowly zipped up the dress. The pit of her stomach stirred, and she mentally stamped those feelings down. She had always had a soft spot for the youngest Midas, well Swan really. Ever since the younger girl had fell off her bike and looked up at her with those glassy hazel eyes and a pout set on her lips, at the age of six. She had Zelena wrapped around her finger ever since.

"What's wrong?" Emma turned on her heel and frowned. Zelena tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. She pushed some of Emma's hair over her shoulders.

"You look nice. Thanks for letting me do this for you." Zelena said softly.

"I think I should be the one thanking you. If Regina finally notices me after this, of course." Emma shrugged unsurely.

"If she doesn't, she an even bigger dipwad than I thought. And it would be her loss." Zelena nudged her with her shoulder before leading her over to do her makeup.

"You don't think it's too much for a dinner?" Emma stopped Zelena by her wrist, before shuffling in her borrowed pumps.

"Of course it is, but that's the point Emmalyn."Zelena rolled her eyes before huffing. She had truly outdid herself with the younger teen in front of her, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she dreaded every step she got closer to the Midas's door.

Emma was still several inches shorter than her, since they both were wearing heels but her legs looked like they could go on for miles. The black red bottoms complimented the halter style cream bondage dress that sported two slits going from the top of Emma's ribs to her waist. Peaks of the tattoo that the blonde had secretly gotten two years prior were on display, and it still surprised her every time she seen it. She was wearing a thin diamond encrusted watch that her mother had gotten her for her birthday, and Zelena had braided her hair into a crown.

"I'm sssorrry. Jusshh nervousshh." Emma lisped softly, her eyes downcast.

"Look it's going to be fine. We're going to show them that they can't keep over looking you. You are a force to be reckoned with." Zelena laced her hand with Emma's and gave her a supportive squeeze before they both decided to make their way into the house. Since it was warm out, dinner would be eaten outside, per and Ingrid condition. Walking into the house and through they kitchen they reached the patio door when they heard the sounds of laughter.

"Ready babe?" Zelena smirked, sliding her arm around Emma's waist.

"As I'll ever be." Emma murmured and let herself be led out.

Everything seemed to get quiet when the door closed audibly, causing the attention to turn to the two of them.

"E-Emma?" Ingrid gasped, rising from the table as she caught sight of her daughter. Her hand clasped to her mouth, as her eyes burned with unshead tears.

"Mom don't cry." Emma exhaled at the older woman's dramatics.

"You look so..so..." Ingrid was literally lost for words as she took in the seventeen year old.

"She looks like a whore." Elsa piped up, glaring at the two when she noticed the placement of Zelena's arms.

"Elsa Jane, watch your mouth! Your sister looks absolutely beautiful, in a classy way." Ingrid scolded her oldest daughter,

"Maybe you should take notes." Zelena smirked, leading Emma over to the table.

"You look beautiful, Emmalyn." Phoebus nodded in her direction. Emma smiled, knowing it probably took a lot from the man who practically ignored her for her whole entire life.

"Thank you." Emma murmured, when Zelena held out her chair. She looked up since she happened to be sitting across from Regina. The brunette's mouth hung open as her eyes raked Emma's figure before settling on her eyes. She righted herself before cutting her eyes at her sister. Regina fiddled with her fork but didn't speak.

"Well now that everyone is here, Phoebus just took the food off the grill so lets dig in."Ingrid grinned as everyone began to fill their plates. Zelena plated up a ribeye, a baked potato and some grilled asparagus for her and Emma by instinct, not realizing everyone was staring at them.

"Thanks, Zee." Emma flashed her a dimpled cheek smile before she began to cut her steak into small manageable pieces.

"So, is there anything you all would like to tell us?" Ingrid prodded, watching her youngest child furrow her eyebrows as she slowly chewed her steak.

"Um no, not that I can think of." Emma replied looking around at the table.

"Well you and Zelena look awfully chummy, don't you think?" Elsa feigned a small smile as she stabbed a piece of potato with her fork.

"We've always gotten on well." Zelena spoke coolly, looking at her ex with a blank face.

"Yes I suppose that's true. Even when you two were younger you both got on well." Ingrid agreed.

"Not as well as they are now. In fact they almost look couplish, don't you think Mother?" Elsa took a deep sip of her fresh lemonade.

"I think they would make a fine looking couple." Phoebus nodded to his wife.

"Yes I have to agree." Ingrid stared at her husband in mirth.

"Daddy!" Elsa looked appalled.

"Yes, Princess?" Phoebus looked to his only biological daughter.

"I'm sure Zelena wouldn't waste her time with a child. She's practically a woman herself, who would want to back track or lower their standards...No offense."Elsa flashed another fake smile.

"How is that not supposed to be offensive?" Emma bit out, reigning herself in when Zelena placed a hand on her thigh.

"Don't give her the reaction she's looking for." Zelena whispered, her lips brushing against Emma's ear.

"I wouldn't be lowering my standards for Emma. In fact I think she's quite the catch. She's beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate, selfless with a good head on her shoulders. In fact I can't find a flaw anywhere." Zelena leaned back in her chair, daring the bitchy blonde to challenge her.

"Oh I know plenty. Just because you doll her up for the night, doesn't change who and what she is. And it doesn't cover up the fact that she talks like a toddler just learning to speak."Elsa snapped, before gasping when her sister turned beat red in the face.

"Elsa!" Ingrid interjected.

"I didn't mean that..." Elsa trailed off, looking apologetic while not actually apologizing.

"Y-yeshhh, you did." Emma bit down harshly on her bottom lip, pushing her food around on her plate.

"Shhhudennly I'm not sshho hungry. I'll sheee you all later." Emma lisped, throwing her napkin down on the table before hurrying to scurry off.

"Emma!" Zelena went to go after her but was stopped by Regina.

"I'll go to her, you can continue your pissing fest with Elsa." Regina glared at her before rushing off towards her best friend.

.

.

.

By the time Regina had followed the blonde up to her room, the younger girl had already taken off her shoes and was in the process of taking the bobby pins out her hair before she undid the braid and let her hair fall into waves down her back. The brunette swallowed harshly, _when did she become attractive attractive? Sure she's always been beautiful, but I've never wanted to-_ Regina stopped her train of thought by shaking her head.

"Em's , she didn't mean what she said." Regina didn't bother knocking, they never knocked on each others doors before.

"Yeah she did, and it's fine." Emma sighed, pulling out a pair of plaid pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

"No, she just says stuff before she thinks about what she says. She felt bad about it afterwards." Regina continued, having no idea why she was defending her girlfriend even when she knew she was in the wrong.

"Funny thing about our words and actions, once they are said and done, there is no taking them back." Emma mumbled, before grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom to change. She came back out and found Regina sitting on her bed.

"So what's going on with you and my sister?" Regina asked.

"Nothing much. I happen to enjoy her presence, and she tolerates mine. We've been hanging out recently." Emma shrugged.

"How come I didn't know about that? I'm your best friend...Do you like have a crush on her or something?" Regina asked.

"Some best friend. You've been blowing me off for weeks." Emma scoffed, using a wet wipe to clear her face of make up.

"I-I umm, things with Elsa have been steady. We've been going out a lot." Regina didn't know why she felt guilty when the Emma looked away.

"Looks like we both have other priorities now." Emma shrugged, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'm still your best friend! Me being with Elsa doesn't change that." Regina said

"It changes everything!" Emma snapped before going pale.

"What do you mean? Em's, what's going on?" Regina pursed her lips.

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said that. Look...you know me and my sister don't get along. Never have and we probably never will. You knew that-" Emma started but stopped.

"Emma I can't help that I like her. I tried not to, because of how she treats you but she really isn't a bad person. If you two just talked-" Regina was cut off by Emma.

"Regina I'm really tired and I feel a massive migraine coming on. Can you just go?" Emma could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. It hurt. It hurt so damn bad to hear the one person you wanted more than anything express feelings for someone who was not you. On top of that it made her feel inadequate, like she wasn't enough. And how could she be for a girl like Regina Mills...

But she was determined she was not going to cry in front of her, she would not embarrass herself further.

"Emma.." Zelena came into the room, looking between the two.

"She was just asking me to leave, she had a headache." Regina rose from the bed, sparing Emma one last look before heading towards the door.

"Darling..." Zelena felt her heartbreaking when Emma looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this." Emma's bottom lip trembled.

"Emmy, the first part is always the hardest. However I don't think it could have gone any better. Did you see Regina's face when you first walked in. She couldn't take her eyes off of you, that's why Elsa is so pissy." Zelena grinned.

"I hate her so much." Emma sniffled, watching Zelena walk over to her.

"No you don't, even though you should. And that's why your upset." Zelena saw right through her.

"I just don't understand what I did to her for her to treat me the way she does." Emma shook her head, looking away.

"Elsa has a lot of insecurities, the qualities she wants she sees them in you. She wants them also but they seem unattainable to her, so she lashes out at you. However I set the bitch straight. She isn't going to call you a whore, at least around me or your mother any more. She has some nerve." Zelena scoffed, taking off her heels before sitting on the bed.

"Did you and her get into it?" Emma crawled onto the bed before turning on the TV.

"In a manner of speaking. I don't like the way she talks to or about you. I'm sick of it. She wants to try to berate someone, she can do it with someone who will give just as much as she does. While you speak up for yourself occasionally, you shy away from conflict. That's something we will work on." Zelena promised before laying back against the pillow.

"Orange is the New Black?" Emma asked, changing the subject before receiving a humming nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: My Girl

She had ended up watching six episodes of OITNB with Emma before she decided to head home for the night. She hadn't expected to be forcefully pushed into her room by her little sister, and had to restrain herself from lashing out.

"Do not put your hands on me, ever again." Zelena warned, her nostrils flaring.

"I don't know what the hell you think you are doing what Emma, but you are going to put a stop to it now." Regina hissed out, not wanting her parents to get involved.

"What ever me and Emmy get up to in our spare time, in none of your business." Zelena said smugly, slipping off her heels while simultaneously taking off her diamond studs.

"It is my business when my sister thinks she is going to try to bang my best friend! Have you ever heard of Girl Code?" Regina was taken aback by her sister's unladylike snort.

"Have you? Do you even hear yourself? You are fucking your supposedly 'best friends' sister! And then you stand by while she berates you 'best friend'. You really should work on your friendship skills." Zelena shook her head, her fiery red curls flying everywhere. She had air quoted the word best friend obnoxiously.

"Emma is a big girl, she can handle herself." Regina crossed her arms, but even she knew she should have spoke up when Elsa was going on her rant. She was just in shock at the youngest of the groups transformation, but she couldn't very well say that, now could she?

"Precisely, which is why I'm wondering why you think you have a right to try and run an interference. She is a big girl in your words...However it has absolutely nothing to do with being a 'big girl'. As a best friend you should have said something. Instead you acted as a girlfriend and played the part of a bystander. If anybody other than Elsa had said those things you wouldn't have even hesitated to jump in and put a stop to it." Zelena stopped, knowing she had Regina there.

"Crickets? Mmmm, there _**is**_ a first for everything." Zelena smirked.

"Emma isn't like one of your toys, Zelena. You can't pick her up and put her down whenever you feel like it. She deserves better than you." Regina shot back.

"Oh how I wish you would heed your own advice. Seeing as its been you who has been picking her up and putting her down like an old but good book. Like I said, work on your friendship skills before you try to come for me." Zelena flipped her hair over her shoulder, bored with the repetitive conversation.

"If you hurt her-" Regina started her threat.

"You'll do what? Not a damn thing. You twiddle your thumbs like you did tonight when your girlfriend was hurting her. Now run along before you make me mad." Zelena waved her hand dismissively

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Zelena. I would do best to heed that." Regina bit out before stalking out of the room.

"Always the one for melodramatics." Zelena scoffed before closing the door and turning the lock. She didn't need anyone trying to bust in on her while she unwind from a very stressful week. Walking over to her Beats Pod, she synced it to her Iphone before turning on Maxwell. The sounds of Pretty Wings softly played as she began to strip away her dress. The material fell to a puddle around her feet as she stepped out of it. Her breast were on the smaller side, but perky none the less so she opted out of wearing a bra earlier. In nothing but a black pair of custom made briefs that hugged her hips snugly while also hiding what she considered an uglier secret underneath. Having to wear these all the time was stifling, but it was much better than trying to explain what she hardly knew.

She grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose Vodka from it's hidden spot in her nightstand before she began to drink from it. She always seem to need to be slightly inebriated to do this alone, and she need to be past tipsy to do this with a partner.

Slowly and with deft fingers she began to slip off the pair of underwear, feeling the slight weight that had been pushed up and concealed, drop slightly as she let out a little sigh. It had taken her some years but she was finally able to actually look at what it was between her legs without being repulsed because of what society tried to teach her was normal. Sure she wasn't average, but that didn't make her some freak of nature either.

The nineteen year old reached down and took hold of her slightly flaccid member, murmuring when her cool hand came into contact with the soft warm flesh. Giving a few experimental jerks, she let her finger circle the slit at the top of her mushroom shaped head.

"Oh God.." She hissed, taking a deep pull from the bottle, she capped it before returning it to its spot and came back with a small bottle of Astroglide instead. Spreading it liberally over her member, she crawled onto her bed, feeling her rod slap against her stomach twice before she settled on her back. The sounds of Pretty Wings faded out as Cater 2 You by Destiny Child came on. She closed her eyes as her fingers came up to caress the tight sack that rested underneath her cock. This always got her closer to where she needed to be, and it would only be about ten more minutes until she finished in her hand.

"Ahh fuck." Zelena's back arched off the bed. Despite the bitter ending that was her relationship with Elsa, and the blonde going after her little sister, the thought of her never failed to help her reach the brink of cumming. It was her imagination that normally pushed her over the edge. However when her phone buzzed and Emma's contact picture came up, her mind immediately went to earlier. How the blonde looked in nothing but her white lacy undergarments, and that tattoo-

"Ugggnn." The first spurt caught her by surprise, landing on the upper part of her chest close to her breast before she realized what was happening. Three more jets landed much lower but she was just happy none of it landed on her comforter, she really didn't want to explain having to clean her sheets for the third time this week.

"That fucking tattoo." Zelena gritted out before she began to clean herself up.

Picking up her phone, she read the text that Emma had shot her.

 **-I think Elsa still has feelings for you...**

 _ **-Fuck her and her feelings**_

Zelena wrote back before heading into her en suite for a quick shower. She could have just wanked one off in the shower, but she much preferred the comforts of a bed. She made quick work of washing up before she semi towel dried off and dress in comfortable clothes. She had two texts from Emma and one from a number that wasn't saved.

 **-She told me that I know nothing about you, and that a child should stay in a child's place and let the adults handle their business. -_-**

 **-Like shes only three years older than me. I seriously can't stand that bitch.**

 _ **-Ignore her, she is simply trying to get under your skin. I'll be by to pick you up at 9:30am tomorrow. Wear those tight ripped capris, a white tank and that mint color blazer. A pair of either black or white pumps. See ya darling, good night.**_

Zelena felt guilty, seeing as it was the image of her fake girlfriend that got her off. So she hurried to end the conversation. Opening up the last message from the unsaved number she rolled her eyes when she realized it was Elsa. Saving her contact as **-Icy Bitch** with several dog emojis with a pile of shit next to it she chuckled.

 _-I don't know what you think your doing with my sister, but leave her out of our drama Zelena. The only people who will end up hurt is the both of you._

"This bitch has some nerve." Zelena scoffed as her fingers practically danced on her phone as she quickly wrote our her response.

 _ **-Is that a threat? You should know well enough by now I don't take kindly to those, dear. Remember the last time you thought you were running someone or something, you were the one who ended up with egg on your face.**_

 _-Well who has the egg now? You think your funny don't you? Fuck you and Glinda, I hope that bitch was worth it! How does it feel to see me with your little sister? Hmm_

 _ **-Oh dear, of course it was worth it. How did it feel to see me fucking your best friend on your bed?**_

It was only fifteen seconds later that her phone was ringing, and Icy Bitch popped up causing her to smile smugly down at the phone. She didn't even get the chance to say hello before Elsa had went off.

"You think your some hotshot don't you?! Don't you EVER throw that in my face again, you sick demented bitch!" Elsa spat.

"Did I touch your soft spot, dear?" Zelena chuckled before continuing.

"You brought this all on yourself! You couldn't have just left well enough alone. Don't sit up here and play the victim like I didn't catch you with your hand down some other bitches pants! Then you turned around like you were doing me some great big favor because who would want to be with me right?" Zelena laughed again coldly.

"I didn't fuck her! We were just fooling around! And I was drunk!" Elsa shouted.

"Drunk or not, it doesn't change what you did or what you said. In fact I should thank you. The whole time I was with you I felt stifled but lucky to call you my girlfriend! What a fucking load of shit. You are plastic, dear. Easy to mold but not quite what people want when they have the means to purchase glass or something better. And when you catch on fire, your toxic to the people around you. Who would want to be with me, right?" Zelena bit out.

"Well I guess I touched YOUR soft spot first." Elsa gritted out.

"On contrary, it was your best friend who touched my soft spot. In fact she made it very very hard. I think its funny too, because she wanted to be with me. Several times in fact. Oh the wicked things she let me do to her, the things she let me do to her knowing you were going to find out. It was quite delicious. In fact, my soft spot is getting hard right now thinking about it."Zelena laughed coldly, pleased with herself when she heard Elsa's sharp gasp.

"You are such a bitch."Elsa's voice wavered, and Zelena could hear the girl sniffle in the background.

"I know." Zelena hummed before hanging up the phone

.

.

.

Elsa couldn't stop the tears from spilling over as Zelena forced her back to remember the day she destroyed them for good. Perhaps they were long over before they started, two very jaded people could never be together without bringing one another down. She tried convincing herself that's why she allowed Regina's advances when at first she was going to say no. But the bitter side of her won out, and the thought of hurting Zelena even the slightest bit as much as she hurt her was appealing.

Yes she had known about her sisters feeling for the brunette, anyone with two eyes could see that. But that didn't mean that Regina returned her feelings, except looking at how the teen gawked at her sister when she walked in left her unsure of her standing. And admittedly, the thought of getting one over the 'golden child' always held an appeal.

It wasn't fair that she got praised for everything that came naturally to her. Being smart in school while Elsa struggled and tried her best but was never noticed. Being selfless like the time she saved Grace Hatter from that frozen over pond even though Elsa was closer. She was afraid the girl would pull her down and they would both be stuck. Not to mention she was more athletically inclined where as Elsa tended to be clumsy and she hated to sweat. All her life she had to compete with her little sister only to come up short time and time again. She was sick of the way her mother praised her bastard illegitimate child around the house, as if it hadn't caused a rift in their family.

She was three the first time her parents got divorced, she could barely remember it but she remembers being six when they got back together. She definitely remembers being nine and watching her little sisters father strut into their house as if he owned it, and she remembers the arguments her parents got into after every visit. That's initially how she discovered they had different fathers.

 _Flashback:_

 _The brunette man was back again, this was his third visit in the span of six months and a nine year old Elsa was confused. Why did he keep coming back?_

" _Eugene, I've told you countless times that I can drop Emma off at your condo. You are causing problems every time you come here." Her mother hissed at the man. Why would she drop Emma off at his condo?_

" _Ahh Ahh, Court Order says I pick her up from her home. We wouldn't want to disrupt her anymore than she has." Flynn tsked his tongue before looking around the house._

" _The court order also says you are supposed to get her twice a month for two days. It's been almost a year and you've seen her a grand total of three times. You always leave her hanging!" Ingrid spat._

" _I'm a very busy man, Ingrid. I try my best to make time for my kid, Emma understands. Don't you, kid?" Flynn asked the six year old who was standing by the door peering on. She didn't respond._

" _Mama I hafta go?" Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked to her mother._

" _Yes baby, it's only for two days." Ingrid replied as she finished checking Emma's bag to make sure she had everything she needed._

" _But daddy said I could go fishing with him. He never takes me! Just Auggie and Ellie." Emma stamped her foot._

" _Emmalyn! He is not your daddy, I am!" Flynn interjected, his voice stern. The child simply looked at him with her lips parted in confusion._

" _Mom?" Elsa stepped forward, her face displaying her confusion. Phoebus had just walked in from the back door when Flynn turned on him._

" _Why is my kid calling you Daddy?" He crossed his arms._

" _She calls him that, because unlike you he is actually here everyday with her. Like a father." Ingrid spoke for Phoebus, not wanting the situation to escalate._

" _Please! He came back when she was three, don't act like he's been there since day 1. I don't want my kid calling him daddy. He isn't her father, those DNA papers you gave me prove it." Flynn felt himself getting angry._

" _That's fine." Phoebus spoke up for the first time._

" _Daddy I want to go fishing!" Emma pouted, stamping her foot again._

" _He isn't your dad!" Flynn slammed his hand down on the table startling everyone. Elsa ran to her father side, and peered at her sister who's pouted lip began to quiver._

" _Emma, from now on you need to call me Phoebus." Phoebus tried not to give away any emotion as he spoke to the child he helped raise for the past three years. This is what he was afraid of when he decided to work things out with Ingrid. Getting attached to a child who could be taken from him. He had no legal rights to Emma. He wasn't married to Ingrid when she was born, and he wasn't on her birth certificate._

" _But daa-" Emma's sentence was cut off by Flynn snatching the bag from Ingrid and taking her by the arm roughly and leading her out._

" _Flynn stop!" Ingrid chased after him._

" _She's fine!" He bit out_

" _See you in two days. Say goodbye to Mommy and PHOEBUS." Flynn put the extra empathizes on the mans name._

" _Mama!" Emma started to cry and drag her feet, so Flynn picked her up before leaving._

 _The argument that followed after resulted in broken glasses and plates. And her father sleeping on the couch for two days. It was at dinner the night Emma came home, that Elsa finally asked the questioned she wanted an answer for._

" _Mom, why does Emma have a different dad?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at her younger sister who was hiding behind her hair. When Ingrid didn't answer, Phoebus made a bitter remark for her._

" _Your mother made a mistake, one that she can't take back." Phoebus glared at his wife before sparing a glance at the child and softening, but Elsa missed that. In her mind, the mistake that couldn't be taken back was Emma herself._

" _Why can't she just go with that man forever then? She doesn't belong here." Elsa miffed._

" _Elsa Jane, watch yourself! Your sister isn't going anywhere. She's family!" Ingrid spoke firmly, glaring back at her husband for the biting remark._

" _No she isn't. Me and August have the same mom and dad, she doesn't. She can go live with her_ _ **real**_ _dad." Elsa sneered, watching the six year old slide off her chair before she rushed away from the table._

" _Shut up, dummy!" A twelve year old August took off after his baby sister but not before throwing in his own jab._

 _END of Flashback_

 **The next morning.**

Elsa woke up with a slight headache, a dry mouth and bleary eyes. All the result of crying herself to sleep last night. She muffled her sobs into her pillow, she wouldn't give anybody the satisfaction of hearing her cry. She rose from the bed, showered and dressed herself before heading down to breakfast. Emma was already at the table, her make up impeccable causing Elsa to falter for moment. How did she know how to do it? Before last night she had never seen Emma wearing anything other than chapstick, occasionally.

"You have a letter from your brother." Her father spoke up, before bringing his mug of coffee to his lips. He wasn't really a talker, especially in the morning. She suspected if there hadn't been a letter he would have simply nodded at her.

"So what are your plans for today, girls?" Ingrid asked as she spread her raspberry jam onto a piece of whole grain toast.

"Regina and I are headed to the cinema and then the beach. I'm going to take her out on a date later." Elsa commented, watching Emma clutch at her butter knife until her knuckles were white. **Good**

"What about you Emma? Any plans for today?" Ingrid asked her youngest child.

"I dunno, Zelena is supposed to pick me up in ten minutes." Emma shrugged, stabbing a piece of cantaloupe with her fork before chewing it slowly.

"Are you two like...dating now?" Elsa gritted her teeth as she asked the question.

"Does it matter?" Emma looked at her with a raised eyebrow, catching her sister off guard. _Well look who finally grew some balls._

"I think its highly inappropriate for my little sister to be dating my ex girlfriend who is much older than you. Not to mention she is your best friends sister, do you have no loyalty?" Elsa questioned, watching Emma narrow her eyes at her.

"Regina is my best friend, and the age gap between you two is very similar. Not to mention she is your ex's little sister. People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Emma rolled her eyes, fed up with the hypocrisy.

"Girls, lets not start today." Ingrid warned, receiving a hum from Phoebus in agreement. The doorbell rang and Emma got up.

"Whatever, I'll see you all later." Emma muttered.

"Emma-"Ingrid called out but let her daughter leave without chase.

.

.

.

"Are you ready?" Zelena let her eyes rake up and down Emma's figure before settling on her face.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Emma nodded.

 **AN: I'm not giving away the ending couple, so if you only read one particular ship, this is where we part until the end. Thanks for sticking it out this far guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

My Girl

Chapter Seven

Emma managed to hold onto her anger for the remainder of the car ride, leaving them in silence since Zelena had enough intelligence not to try to start a conversation with her. She knew the blonde was upset about something that her sister had said, she always was. The older Midas girl was always looking for a reason to pick at any and everything that her little sister did. And no one every stopped her, no one every jumped in to tell Elsa that enough was enough. Her parents simply let her use the girl as a verbal punching bag, figuring she needed to find her own way to sort through her anger at the things she couldn't control. They did this with little to no regard about the other child who was hurting, who felt like she deserved it so she simply took it.

"So I figured we could go to the aquarium, and then head up to the restaurant above the roof." Zelena explained as she pulled into the parking lot. She watched Emma's face light up, before smirking to herself. Honestly Emma was much easier to please then her sister, and much more thankful at simple gestures.

"We haven't been here since we were kids." Emma commented, remembering how Zelena's mother used to take them on Saturday mornings.

"Yes I know, and they did a complete remodel last year so its all new to us. I remember you used to love it here, and I was hoping that hadn't changed." Zelena replied, watching Emma's cheeks flush.

"Yeah I liked it here, but that was because you and your mom never let Elsa pick on me when we were out. It was practically my only reprieve." Emma chuckled dryly before pushing her door open.

"Well hopefully by the end of all of this, we will both get what we want. You'll finally be able to stand up to the Ice Queen, get your girl and ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after!" Zelena said in a false cheery voice.

"I-I love Regina...but its becoming abundantly clear she doesn't love me. At least, not in the way I want her to. Emma mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"That's because she truly doesn't know you Ems. You've been hiding yourself from nearly everyone. Behind clothing three sizes too big, your hair, your lisp-" Zelena stopped when she saw Emma bite down harshly on her tongue.

"Regina reminds me of Flynn sometimes. They both get tired of me, but they keep me around. They treat me like an invalid because of my speech impediment. She orders for me when we go out, she speaks for me to other people, etc. How could I even come back from any of that?" Emma questioned

"Start taking control of the situation. Before she starts to do any of that, do it for yourself. Why don't you invite her out later on tonight, and test it out?" Zelena offered.

"Because any time I want to make plans with her, she's too busy with Elsa!" Emma snapped, huffing until she realized she blew up at the wrong person.

"I'm sorry Zee, you're just trying to help me out." Emma apologized but the redhead simply ignored it and held open the door for her causing Emma to feel worse. The first three exhibits were spent in silence as Emma snuck glances at a stone faced Zelena. Trying to test her luck, she grabbed Zelena's hand but the redhead refused to lace their fingers together letting Emma know she was still peeved about the misdirected anger. Huffing at the girls stubbornness, she let the hand fall before wrapping her arms around the taller girls waist and buried her face into Zelena's neck.

"I really really, am sorry Lena." Emma pouted causing her moist lip to touch a sensitive spot on Zelena's neck. Coupled with the husk whisper and the feel of her breath on her neck, Zelena couldn't suppress her gasp and instead embraced Emma in the hug.

"It's quite alright, darling." Zelena swallowed deeply, not wanted to pull out of the embrace and from the looks of the Koala version of Emma neither did she.

"I see that you've made it." A beautiful black woman startled them both, causing the blushing women to break apart.

"Ursula." Zelena greeted before Ursula looked to Emma.

"Emma this is my best friend Morgana, but we call her Ursula because she's like a sea witch. Zelena joked

"Pleasssure." Emma greeted, her face flushing deeply when her lisp started to make an appearance. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she clear her throat.

"The pleasure is all mine, glad to see you upgraded." Morgana smirked at her best friend.

"Yeah, the younger newer Midas model."Zelena responded, watching Emma shift uncomfortably before changing the subject.

"So about that backstage tour? Are we still on for that?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah, I arranged for you guys to be able to feed the penguins. Sorry I know its not much, but its all my dad will allow." Morgana rolled her eyes before she was called away.

"Come on, lets take a look around." Zelena reached down to grasp Emma's hand and lace their fingers together.

* * *

Regina sat on the couch in her living room and watched her girlfriend pace the length of her floor as she ranted on her phone.

"What the hell do you mean they seem really in love? They barely know each other!" Elsa scoffed, oblivious to anything besides the phone conversation.

Normally on days like this where Regina had no plans, she spent the entire day with Emma watching movies, gossiping and discussing their plans for the future. But that was before she got with Elsa and the older Midas insisted they spend their days together. Plus Emma didn't seem all that comfortable to be around her anymore, and Regina figured it had something to do with her and Elsa being together.

She swallowed harshly as a sharp pang of guilt assaulted her. It was days like this where Regina would rant about an ex, or someone she was interested and in turn Emma would go on about how horrible Elsa was to her and how she couldn't recall ever doing anything to the older girl for her to hate her so much. It was those days Regina fought her against her feelings for Elsa, for the sake of her friendship with Emma. But she realized she was denying herself happiness, and if Emma was truly her friend she would understand that.

"Both of those bitches won't like the end result if they continue to play these games. My sister should really learn to stay in her own fucking lane, and not to destroy everything she touches. Shes always interjecting herself into situations and peoples lives that aren't hers." Elsa spewed, the statement making little to no sense to Regina.

 _ **-Hey, wanna hang out ….. if your not busy?**_

The text message from Emma startled her, but she still smiled before typing out her answer.

 **-Diner 6?** She wrote back, not expecting to get an immediate response given how tense things were between them. Looking at the clock she could see she had twenty minutes to head out to Granny's.

 _ **-Sounds Good. See ya then.**_

"Whose got you all goo goo eyed?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her grinning girlfriend and the phone.

"Nothing, Emma and I are going to head to Granny's right now." Regina explained, watching her girlfriend narrow her eyes.

"You're supposed to be spending the day with me!" Elsa shook her head in disbelief.

"I have spent the day with you, it's not my fault whomever you were talking to on the phone was more important!" Regina snapped back, letting her frustrations shine through.

"Baby, they weren't more important, I was simply distracted..." Elsa defended weakly.

"By something more important!" Regina exclaimed, watching Elsa huff before she walked over to her and straddled her lap.

"Baby I'm sorry." Elsa pouted, watching her girlfriend roll her eyes at her antics.

"I'm sure you are, dear." Regina replied crisply, her hands going to Elsa's waist to push her off but the blonde was quicker. Her lips began to leave small wet kisses down the side of her face until she reached her neck and her tongue and teeth came into play.

"Ellll-sssaahhhh!" Regina gasped, as cold nimble fingers found their way under her shirt before caressing her sides.

"Shush, don't talk." Elsa demanded, before bringing Regina into a teeth clattering kiss. It was messy, but then again it always was between them. However with her eyes squeezed together tightly she could pretend that it was someone other than Regina underneath her. Kisses turned frantic and clothing started to form a pile on the floor. Neither girl was concerned with the fact that they were having sex on the living room floor of Regina's parents house, because the older Mills were away for some political thing or another.

Elsa was knuckle deep inside of the brunette, lazily thrusting three fingers in and out of her hot channel as the girl babbling and pleaded for more. She could hear the door open, and heels clack onto the marble floor and a vicious smirk overcame her as she thought about the ways she could get back at her ex for catching her fucking her best friend. Regina however was oblivious, as she chased her orgasm that was getting closer by the second.

"When you cum babe, I want you to scream my name." Elsa spoke forcefully, her thumb circling the girls clit before she lowered her mouth down to take its place. Just as Regina shouted out her name, she could hear as sharp gasp, followed by

"Oh my god!" Emma shook her head as she turned to flee from the room, the box of take out food dropping onto the floor and the salad spilling out. She ran smack dab into Zelena, who took in the scene before her.

"Oh my godsshh! Oh my godsshh! I have to gosshh!" Emma sounded hysterical, as she tried to move around the red head who grabbed for her.

"Oh Emma-"Zelena sounded sympathetic but the blonde took off running as soon as she saw her opening.

"Shit! Emma!" Regina quickly tried to slip back on her clothes to cover herself from her sisters disapproving stare.

"What's wrong with her?" Elsa smirked, even though she knew deep down what she had just done. A small flicker of guilt started to rise but she firmly tamped it down.

"I don't know!" Regina sighed exasperatedly when her shaking hands prevented her from redoing her blouse. The look of utter panic was burned into her eyes, but it was the emotions that coupled it that confused her. Betrayal, pain, and even a bit of hate was stirred in there. Emma had never looked at her that way. Hell, she had never even looked at Elsa that way.

"You were supposed to meet her over two hours ago at Granny's." Zelena voiced, her tone even as she glanced towards the door Emma ran out of.

"Shit!" Regina exclaimed again as she glanced at the clock.

"I convinced her that you might have fallen asleep, and I told her to just bring the food here. I didn't think you would be fucking." The word 'fucking' sounded weird when accompanied by Zelena's accent.

"My tardiness or absence isn't what sent her running out of here like that...I've never seen her that distressed." Regina murmured.

"Well how would you feel if the one you love was fucking your sister and you walked in on it." Zelena snapped before realizing what she had just given away. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a little O before she schooled herself.

"Well little Emmie Wemmie can bitch and cry all she wants. It doesn't change the fact that Regina doesn't feel the same way. So stop trying to make her feel guilty for choosing the better of us two." Elsa mocked.

"Please honey, I've had you and I can say you are in no comparison to the girl whom just left. Now get the fuck out of my house, before I call the cops." Zelena replied steely, her resolve set. They had failed to realize that Regina was frozen in her spot.

"You fucked my sister?!" Elsa squeaked at the implication.

"Emma and I have yet to be intimate. I don't need to , to know that the quality of her character is far more superior to yours. All your life you have been taking out your misplaced anger on a girl who has done nothing but love you. A girl who wants nothing more than to hate you as much as you hate her but she can't because her heart is that big. However I think you have finally succeeded to pushing her there. She deserves more than a narcissistic sister who is so toxic its hard to be in the same space as her." Zelena sneered, before turning to her sister.

"Oh what the hell are you crying about?" She scoffed catching the brunette silently crying.

"E-Emma loves me? As in, she's _**in**_ love with me?" Regina asked with wide eyes.

"What does it matter? You threw it all away. Do you really think that there is a coming back from this? Please, you'll be lucky if you both are still friends by the time this blows over." Zelena snorted in an unladylike fashion, rolling her eyes when Regina's sobs became vocal.

"Why are you crying about my sister being in love with you? You're not even interested in her or did you magically forget all the things you told me?" Elsa locked her jaw in frustration as she stuffed her baby blue striped shirt into her light washed jeans before buttoning them.

"Elsa don't." Regina warned, her voice wavering.

"About how she was too stupid to function? How she never even tries to look appealing? How much of a burden it was to hang out with her and the main reason your friendship lasted through the ten grade was because of how much cuter she made you look? Did you forget all of those things?" Elsa questioned, watching Zelena's mouth drop open.

"I said those things as a drunk sixteen year old! That was years ago Elsa!" Regina defended, her nose flaring in anger.

"Still doesn't change the fact that you said it! Or did you opinion suddenly change because the bitch painted her face and started dressing out more?" Elsa shot back.

"NO! I never meant those things! Emma and I had just gotten into a huge fight about her refusing to let me give her a makeover! I got drunk and said things that I shouldn't have! My god, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this towards me?" Regina started to see her girlfriend in a completely different light.

"This is who she is, and how she acts towards everyone. I hope you didn't figure yourself as special simply because it took her a little while longer." Zelena huffed.

"Why don't you shut up, you side show freak-" Elsa's rant was cut off by Regina.

"GET OUT!" She had reached her limit.

"Whatever, I don't have to deal with this." Elsa scoffed before storming out, slamming the front door behind her.

"When did our lives become this giant mess?" Regina mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Around the moment you decided you wanted to fuck my ex, and your supposed best friends sister." Zelena offered, nudging the Styrofoam containers with her heel.

"Emma is my best friend! I didn't know she felt like that about me! My god, I would have never-" Regina paused.

"But you did. And tonight she saw the one thing she really she have never seen. You did so much to her as a 'best friend' does it really matter how much you hurt her as a potential lover?" The redhead raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why are you acting so weird about this? And if she loves me so much, why is she with you?" Regina glared at her sister.

"Because I knew seeing her with someone would finally get you to notice her. I was trying to help her start something with you, and she agreed to go along with it because I assured her you felt the same way as she..." Zelena replied.

"So your entire relationship was fake, to make me jealous?" Regina seemed angry at the notion.

"Not the entire relationship. The more time I spent with Emma the more I realized that neither you nor Elsa deserve her in your life. And I'll be damned if you think you are going to go crawling back to her." Zelena answered.

"And what? You think you deserve her? You don't love her so don't kid yourself!"The brunette chuckled dryly.

"No, I know I don't deserve her. At least most certainly not as a lover. However as a friend, I think I am more than capable of stepping up while you bow down." Zelena replied cooly, watching the girl stammer for an answer before she turned and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: My Girl

Her chest felt like it was caving in, and she struggled with every breath she took. Nimble fingers trembled as she furiously scrolled through her contacts looking for a particular number before trying to face time him.

"Comesss onthsss! Pick up!" Hot tears continuously trailed down her cheeks as the call was denied. Not one to be deterred , she called back again and again until the man decided to pick up.

"What?!" He huffed in annoyance, and Emma couldn't help but notice the background. It was hospital room.

"Daddy are you okay?" Emma wiped at her cheeks as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Now isn't a good time , kid." He seemed to be in a hurry to get her off the phone.

"Babe who's that? Can it wait? We are about to see our baby!" A woman's voice came through snappishly.

"You're having a baby?" Emma sat gaping at the man who stammered as the phone was snatched from him.

"Who are you?" A beautiful brunette with a short pixie cut glared at her.

"Rapunzel, it's nobody..." Flynn tried to get his phone back, missing the hurt look on his daughters face.

"Look you're interrupting a family moment. If it not important and it's work related-" She was cut off by Emma shaking her head.

"I'm his daughter ... Well wassshh, now I guesshhh I'm nobody. Don't worry I won't be bothering you anymore Eugene." Emma quickly disconnected the call, throwing the phone outside her door. She was surprised when there was a firm knock on her door. She looked up sniffling at Phoebus.

"I think this must have slipped from your grip and went flying 25 paces." The man joked, his eyes crinkling slightly until he took in the blondes distraught state.

"I'm assuming this is deeper than your fathers inattentiveness?" He raised an eyebrow standing by the doator frame.

"That man is not my father, he'shh made it perfectly clear on numeroushh occasionshhh." Emma murmured , inviting him in knowing he wouldn't come in without an invitation.

"Whatever he's done, I'm sure he'll make it up to you with something nice and shiny." Phoebus assured , not knowing what else to say. The silence stretched on for almost ten minutes while Emma tried to gather herself.

"Is that good parenting , Phoebus? Telling people your children mean nothing to you, and then buying them something to make up for it?" Emma pondered, watching several emotions pass by the normally passive mans face.

"He said that?" Phoebus's voice was low, almost as if he had trouble getting the words out. He watched Emma nod.

"It's funny, I remember when you used to want to be my father. Then you stopped. I suppose it's no surprised he wanted to at some point." Emma let out a wet chuckle, watching the man shift from foot to foot.

"I never stopped wanting to be your Dad, Bug." Phoebus replied in a gravel tone, using the nickname he gave her when she was just a toddler who stole his heart.

"Y-Youshh can't callssh me that! Youshh can't!" Emma shook her head angrily.

"I know that I hurt you just as much, if not more than anything Flynn has done or hasn't done. But Bug, you got to believe me. I've always wanted to be your dad." He spoke firmly, willing the teen to believe him.

There was footfalls coming up the stairs, ones that were familiar to Phoebus but not someone who lived there. He heard his wife talking to the girl, informing her that Emma had stormed in upset.

"Your actionsshh sshowwed sssommething elshh." Emma glared down at the fabric she was rolling between her fingers.

"Ems-" Zelena knocked gently on the open door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, I had to make sure you were okay." Zelena shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"No, we were just finishing." Phoebus cleared his throat before turning to leave the room and the two teens alone. He closed the door on his way out, making Zelena walk further into the room.

"I'm fine." Emma croaked out, looking everywhere but at the redhead in front of her.

"You don't have to lie to me doll. And you don't have to be okay either." Zelena sat down on the bed, leaving enough space so that Emma didn't feel crowded. When the blonde looked up at her with watery hazel eyes and her bottom lip quivering in its pout, she felt almost every ounce of pain that the younger girl was feeling.

"It hurtssshh, ssssoo musshh." Emma lisped out quietly.

"I know it does, honey. If I had known they were going to be doing that-" Zelena shook her head while she trailed off, watching Emma furrow her eyebrows before she cleared her throat.

"Why aren't yousshh upshhets?" She wondered.

"Oh I am, more so at myself and my sister than anything else. I can't believe she is so oblivious! When she found out you were in love with her-" Zelena was interrupted by Emma shooting up off the bed.

"Whatshh do yousshh mean whenssh ssshhee found outsshh I'm in lovesshh with hersshh?" Emma spat out harshly, glaring down at the Gold Heir.

"I-I...it was an accident Ems. I didn't mean to tell her!" Zelena tried to amend, standing up to meet the girl eye to eye.

"YOU TOLD HER!" Emma screeched out, perfectly but Zelena would address that later.

"It was an accident! I swear! I was just so angry at how she treated you, how she was treating you and it slipped out! She was acting in total disregard to your feelings! She couldn't understand why you were so distressed and the answer was staring her right in the face!" Zelena was quite shouting , but her voice was raising in an effort for Emma to see her reasoning. Both of them failed to hear the foot steps racing towards the room until the brunette they were talking about burst in.

"Emma! I need to speak with you!" Regina sounded out of breath, but she quickly reclaimed control of herself when she spotted her sister.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Regina crossed her arms as she questioned the now angry redhead.

"Oh you have some nerve! I'm here because I'm actually her friend. Why the hell are you here?" Zelena scoffed.

"Please! Emma and I have been best friends for since we were children." Regina shot back.

"Some friend you are, you mind sharing with the class all of the things you've told Elsa?" Zelena raised an eyebrow watching her sister stammer before the normally composed brunette let out a noise of frustration before picking up the nearest object and throwing it at her.

"Woahhhhh!" Emma's eyes widen as she went to stand in between the two of them.

"Real mature, don't want to own up to all you've done and said , so you turn to violence?" Zelena taunted.

"Please! Stop acting like you give a damn about her when you admitted to me that you are using her to make Elsa and I jealous! Did she tell you that Emma?" Regina turned to her childhood best friend who glared down at her shoes before finally looking up.

"Yes she told me about it, I was the one foolish enough to go along with it." Emma let out a weak chuckle while shaking her head.

"She also told me that she told you I was in love with you. Since today can't possible get any worse, let's air it all out. Shall we?" Emma licked her lips, looking between the two sisters before huffing.

"I've been in love with you for so long, Regina. You've always been this unattainable gorgeous girl who I was lucky enough to call my best fried. That should have been enough for me, because why on earth would you want someone who can barely speak?" Emma bit out the last part as she glared slightly at the brunette.

"I didn't believe Elsa when she told me, when she gloated about how she could have you if she wanted to...I mean you weren't _**mine**_ but you were my best friend. I thought that should have meant something. You knew how she was, and I figured maybe if I couldn't have you that at least you'd be happy and hopefully you'd mellow her out some. But tonight I realized something. The title of sister and best friend really mean little to none to you or my sister." Emma paused.

"How was I to know how you felt? You never said anything!" Regina defended.

"Even if I had said something, you still wouldn't have wanted me as me. You still don't want me, you may lust after the barbie I let your sister make me out to be, but you don't desire me for the real me. You can barely handle it when I get flustered in public." Emma rambled. The room fell into silence.

"You need to go." Emma sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"You heard her, leave!" Zelena asserted.

"Both of you." Emma wrapped her arms around herself before trying to turn. However Zelena prevented her from moving fully.

"I know you're pissed at me for telling her, and I'm sorry. I'll give you your space, but I'm going to make it up to you, yeah?" Zelena murmured lowly, before turning to leave.

"Emma wait-" Regina protested.

"Look, you know alright? You know how I feel, and you know what I saw today. I just really don't want to look at you right now." Emma huffed, watching Regina slowly nod before following her sister out and closed the door.


End file.
